


Goddess' Curiousity

by BlairWidows608



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Spelled Collin's name with one 'l' (Colin), Still Cringe, XD, i still don't know how to tag, um...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairWidows608/pseuds/BlairWidows608
Summary: Colin has a thing for Daren and the Harvest Goddess tries to help.





	Goddess' Curiousity

             The Harvest Goddess sat down, allowing the sprites to climb into her lap. Alan sat on her left thigh, Ben doing the same, lying his head on Alan's shoulder. Colin sat on her right thigh, letting Daren rest his head in his lap, the green sprite being already fast asleep. The Goddess sighed, looking at the leaves that had frozen in the air. 'Jade' was gone. She had most likely gone to bed for the night, given it was already 2:30AM.

 

               "Finally..." Ben mused, making Alan giggle and nuzzle him. "Don't hold your breath. She probably's just restarting." Daren said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The Harvest Goddess shook her head and looked down at Daren. "No, it's already 2:38 in the morning. She's probably gone to bed." Daren shrugged and lied back down, closing his eyes. "If that's the case..." Alan trailed off, pressing a soft kiss to Ben's lips. The Goddess giggled, before carefully picking up Ben and Alan, placing them onto the soft grass. Colin laughed, turning his attention to the sleeping sprite. "Cute..." He quietly mused, moving a stray green hair out of Daren's face. The Goddess smiled, noting that Colin seemed to like Daren, before turning to look over at Alan and Ben again. Alan was pinning Ben to the ground, kissing him more roughly than before. The Harvest Goddess sighed and smiled again before muttering something that caught Colin's attention.

 

             "I wonder what their children will look like..." Colin looked at the goddess in shock. "Harvest Goddess?!" She looked back at Colin, before she broke out laughing. After a minute, she calmed down enough to speak again. "Yes, Colin. Havest Sprites can get pregnant, regardless of their gender. I thought you knew that." Colin stared wide-eyed at the Goddess, unable to say anything. "Is that really a problem, Colin? Do you not want a child? I can always-" "N-No!" Colin cut her off. "No... It's... Not that..." Colin looked down at Daren, blush creeping across his cheeks. The Goddess smiled gently at him, moving a finger to Colin's chin and pushing his face up, making him look at her. "You... Don't want Daren to reject you... Right?" Colin looked to the side before nodding slightly, his blush darkening. The Goddess giggled, pulling her finger away. "Really? You're worried about that of all things?" Colin lowered his head, feeling tears getting ready to fall from his eyes. The Harvest Goddess smiled, picking up Daren from Colin's lap and placing him on the grass, far from the other two sprites, who were already almost naked. "Come on Colin. I want to talk." The Goddess said, picking Colin up and making her way out of her sanctuary.

             She quickly walked past the closed shops and frozen people, walking to the mine. She set Colin down on a rock before taking a seat on the ground in front of him. "So," She started, "Is that really why you think Daren wouldn't like you? Or is it something else?" Colin looked up at the goddess, shameful eyes looking into hers. "I... No... That's not why..." Colin looked back down before continuing. " I... I like, no, love Daren. But... I'm..." The Goddess smiled, knowing what he ment. "You can't help but have feelings for the others. Right?" Colin nodded, frowning. "Yeah... I... Don't know what to do..." Colin pulled his knees to his chest, sobbing lightly. The Harvest Goddess raised her finger again, this time to rub Colin's back comfortingly. "It's okay Colin." She said softly, carefully nuzzling Colin. "I... Have an idea." Colin Lifted his head slightly. "R-Really..?" The Goddess nodded, picking up Colin. "But... It'd have to wait until Edge is awake. You think you can wait that long?" Colin nodded, sadly smiling at the Goddess. "You always know what to do..." The Havest Goddess laughed, starting to walk for the mine exit. "Yeah, that's why they call me a 'goddess'!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yep... More may or may not be added... Depends if I ever ring Edge's bell...


End file.
